


it's just there

by bloom_bloom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Hurt with a tiny bit of comfort, Mark's not doing so hot, Panic, Punching Mirrors, fast emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloom_bloom/pseuds/bloom_bloom
Summary: mark might've just gone through a set of emotions in minutes due to his panicked state





	it's just there

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i'm sorry mark  
i love this kid so much i hate that this hurt you even though it's all fiction
> 
> tw//there is slight self-hatred and the breaking of a mirror through the power of one's fist  
so if that would trigger you please don't read this
> 
> i hope you like reading this and please leave a comment, they make my day!
> 
> p.s. sorry for any mistakes i wrote this quickly to vent so it isn't an edited piece  
oh and sorry that the format is all chunked together, it annoys me too

Wow, this wasn’t going well at all. He woke up with an angry face written on his soul. His soul knew before his head did, how much he hated having to wake up and feel cold. How that meant he would have to leave the only bit of warmth he would feel all day. Oh, it was just so frustrating. But he’ll have to do it anyways.  
He would spring up the second the alarm went off, turn to it and slap his phone with the palm of his hand to silence the ringing. Then slide towards the end of his bed and fall to his feet. Walking to the chair in front of the small desk would be his last task in his bedroom. The clothes that he picked the night before would always be waiting for him on the one chair that stood in his small room. He was lucky that he got the single room in the dorm, he wouldn’t be able to handle life without the alone time it gave him.  
It was normal for Mark to be the first one up on a day with a heavy schedule. He liked having time to waste in the morning before having to leave with the rest of his members. He liked to have time to be in the dark silence of the living room and just sit as if frozen. If he sat long enough he could produce enough warmth to never want to stand up and leave. And that was dangerous, at times like that he could always find an excuse to stay back and lay there for the rest of the day. 

-

Once they finally finished practice he sat in front of the mirrors and just stared. He looked at the way he was so easily swallowed in the fabric of his clothes. It was kind of funny to see how his big head could still stand on such a haggard figure. It wasn’t kind of funny it was really funny. It had him double over in laughter he tried to hold in. How could he have never noticed how funny he looked? He could be mistaken for a real-life Jack Skellington. But he would be a special one, instead of a round head he would have a long pulled out face.  
Wow, he could just see it. The laughing made him realize how when he crouched over he looked even smaller than usual. It shocked him. His laughing instantly stopped.  
What did he do to himself? How did he get so malnourished? He didn’t have any skin on his cheeks that would pull or squish to the touch. It’s as if it was trying to reach any sort of energy deep inside of his body and pulling away would mean getting farther away from life. He had really ruined himself and it made him burst. The tears just came out of nowhere which were closely followed by loud sobs that dug out any oxygen he had left in his lungs.  
He scared himself. Looking in the mirror was looking at the reflection of a walking skeleton, and not in the beloved Jack Skellington way. It made him so, so sad to see himself like this. It made him so, so angry to have been around people who let him get to this point.  
He wanted to run from the mirror. He wanted the mirror to disappear. So he did the first thing that came to mind, punch it. He punched it and punched it. He punched it until the large panel sticking to the wall was turned in to shards that scattered over the wooden panels of flooring.  
He must be in a full-on panic. He would have never been able to run through a set of emotions so quickly. It must have been terrifying for all his members to see him go from belly laughing to sobbing and then turn a 180 and go into a full-blown rage.  
But he was happy to have them there because if he wasn’t stopped before falling to the floor reaching down to punch the already small shards he would have two knuckles full of glass.  
He was so happy to have been pulled into a hug and rocked like a baby until the fatigue of the whole fiasco lull him to sleep after blabbering the mantra of ‘I need help’ over and over again. 


End file.
